


The way we dance

by Thapphireth



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thapphireth/pseuds/Thapphireth
Summary: A short Batmoker poem.





	The way we dance

Touch your fist to my face despise the way I prance  
Come at me savage grace it's a wild sort of dance  
Your gadgets and my knives my jokes and your violence  
Such nice spice to our lives cause that's the way we dance

Call me and I'll be there this is no game of chance  
Won't be loyal or fair that's not part of the dance  
Righteousness and laughter to create this old trance  
Your madness, my anger, into the way we dance

Every night, every fight, they'd think we make no sense  
It doesn't need their light, our endless hostile dance  
As long as it's us both, no past or future tense  
Neither battle or oath, simply the way we dance.


End file.
